1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manually operated hand tool for assembling and disassembling the links of a sprocket roller chain. More specifically it relates to such a tool for holding and retaining a link roller chain in place so that the chain can be assembled or disassembled to remove or replace link plates, rollers, link pins, or a link assembly of a roller chain.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art tools exist for performing repairs on roller chains and on other roller chains. Such tools include roller chain tighteners, pin and link removing tools, positioning tools, chain clamps and the like. Prior art roller chain link retainers have either had movable jaws, or flanges, or stationary prongs, or pegs or blocks to fit between rollers. They are usually either extremely unwieldy, or have difficulty in restraining the roller chain, or are a combined restraining and repair device which is not convenient to use for either purpose or function. Many prior art devices are unsuitable for in situ repairs on a bicycle, or they do not perform their function satisfactorily, or are difficult to hold while attaching to a roller chain.
It is therefore seen that the prior art fails to teach or suggest a tool which is designed to be lightweight, hand held, easy to grip, and compact, thereby facilitating easy use and storage. Furthermore, the prior art fails to teach or suggest such a tool which provides a needed function at a relatively inexpensive cost for the repair of a roller chain. Neither does the prior art teach nor suggest a tool that makes the repair task less difficult and reduces the time that it takes to perform repairs, nor does it describe such a tool that grips the chain and restrains it, thus freeing a persons hands to concentrate on the repair action versus having to hold the chain together and perform the repairs at the same time.